Mine
by Kamission
Summary: "Hitachiin Hikaru." At the sound of my name, I have the sudden feeling of falling. I try again to cry out, but it is only in vain; nothing comes out. No matter how hard I try to push the air through my throat and past my lips. "I have chosen your body as my capsule. You are mine." "Others will try to take you, but you are mine." Rated M for violence/gore and some coughlemoncough.


Here we are; a fresh Hitachiin fan fiction! Some could say this is a slight cross-over with another anime… But I'll leave that for you to decide! ^^

I hope it's not too unoriginal… orz

But lately, my creative figure has decided to procrastinate. Soooo… I guess I'll have to make do with what is given to me for the moment.

I hope you enjoy this new installment on my part, and as for new fanfics… Well. That's a story for another time. Feel free to PM me, email me, whatever!

(I know how painful it is when you get into a great fanfic and there's a cliffhanger. And it says the last update was a year ago. And the author has no way of contacting them ._.)

So, to make it easy; here's my email! -

[Replace the "."s with "."

Feel free to email for opinions, critiques, ideas, and to just plain chat. And you have no reason to worry, I don't bite _that_ hard ;3

-Kade

x

Coldness. All I feel… Is the burn of ice against my skin. I cannot see anything, I can't even tell if my eyes are open. I struggle to scream out, this excruciating pain… But my mouth feels as though it is sewn shut, and the only sound heard is the struggled breath that releases through my nose.

Suddenly a voice breaks through this dark void, echoing in my ears. And with it brings the most comforting warmth I've ever experienced.

"Hitachiin Hikaru."

At the sound of my name, I have the sudden feeling of falling. I try again to cry out, but it is only in vain; nothing comes out. No matter how hard I try to push the air through my throat and past my lips.

"I have chosen your body as my capsule. You are mine."

I feel a sharp pain slide down my bare chest, which is then proceeded with the sensation of being torn in half. I attempt to wriggle away in protest, but something keeps me still. I fall lax, giving up.

I only stare at what I hope is ahead, something feels wrong in me. I'm being tampered with, ruined, and evicted of any pureness. It seems like ages pass, as my _soul_ is toyed with. _Crucified_. I feel the skin being 'tugged' back into place. I wish I could sigh in relief. A cold rush runs through me, like a wave of icy water washing over my chest, and the pain retreats with it. Back into the betraying, black ocean.

_Is this how I die?_

"Others will try to take you as their own. But, _you are mine_."

I have only a second to ponder what "mine" means before the blackness encasing me is replaced by an eye-shattering light. Something graces over my lips and tickles in my heart. And my contract was sealed.

o

_2 YEARS LATER_

"..Ru..ama.. Karu… Hikaru-sama!"

As I realize that I was only having a nightmare again, I jolt upward into a sitting position. My forehead collides with my head maid's, her glasses falling off of her head and into my lap.

I must admit that she is one of the most stunningly beautiful maids that have ever worked in my household. She is very young for a maid, only 17. But her work is exceptional; the only thing keeping her with a well-paying job.

She is a rare worker; never questioning an order or slacking on the job. She keeps quiet for the most part and is very well mannered, letting you have your privacy without disturbance. But she is horribly shy, something that can often get the best of her.

As for her looks… Her long bronze hair is full and curls at the tips naturally. Her skin is the perfect tan, even though she rarely goes outside of the house. But the most intriguing… Would be her eyes. One is the average color of dark brown. Typical in Japan. But the other… The other is bright orange. Almost yellow, like a midnight black cat's would be.

And when her hand grazes over my inner thigh, searching for the lost accessory, I yelp and jump back.

"S-Sorry!" She manages as her fingers curl around the spectacles. She runs out of the room and slams the door behind her in her stupor.

Another strangled, "Sorry!" resonates through the hallway. I cannot help but smile in spite of myself.

As I casually slide off of the redundantly large bed my chest begins to throb in the skin over my heart. I ignore it, dubbing it simply a morning-lack-of-vitamins. I resume my daily schedule and take a relaxing, steamy shower. Stepping out smelling like sandalwood for the day, I take notice to the scar on my chest.

I remember the night I got it clearly, like a child remembers their favorite nursery rhyme.

Two years ago, I had an awful nightmare. I was in complete, freezing darkness. But there was a voice that cut through that void, bringing warmness in its wake. Soon after it followed a splitting pain across my front side. And when I woke up, there was a pale scar running in a neat line, about half a foot long, starting at my collarbone.

I never said anything to anyone. Not even to my parents. I avoided taking my shirt off in front of everyone. I even went as far as to get special permission to have my own room for changing before physical education classes.

Even though the scar is barely visible, it still irks me.

_How could just a dream do this to me? Was it some kind of trick to the mind? Had my brain actually thought that I was being sliced in two? But that wouldn't explain how the skin formed scar tissue…_

The feeling of being ripped apart soon clouds my thoughts as I crumble to the ground. Small gasps and cries barely escape my lips as the pain intensifies.

_It is exactly as it was in my nightmare. _

And, as if just to humor me, my body floods with warmth. A last minute death wish?

The pain subsides slightly, but is still noticeable. I pant uncontrollably, as the pain has made me short of breath.

It is the voice, though, that makes my breathing stop all together.

_"Hikaru, I am finally in need of your body. It is time to awaken."_


End file.
